The present invention relates to a light conductor in which at least one of the ends thereof is divided into a plurality of individual strands.
It is known to use light conductors for the purpose to adapt light sources of predetermined geometrical construction to light receivers of different geometrical construction in such a manner that the outer boundary of the two ends of the light conductor are constructed in such a manner that they correspond respectively to the geometrical shape of the light source and the receiver. This is possible in that the individual fibers of the light conductor are arranged substantially randomly adjacent each other and be subsequently connected to each other in such a manner so that the connected ends may be adapted to the geometric form of light source and light receiver, respectively.
This known type of light conductor is, however, not suitable to solve the problem which arises when certain regions of an object are illuminated by discrete light sources or if certain regions are illuminated by a light source and the reflective light has to be returned to a receiver.